O Demônio da Vaidade
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Existem segredos por trás da vaidade. Monstros tão horríveis que nossos sonhos mais loucos não são capazes de entendê-los. Tema: Vaidade. Fic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine do fórum UMDB.


_Saori Kido não me pertence. É do Seiya e eu também nem queria. Ainda se fosse a Marin ou a Shina..._

_Fic Desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. Porque a Nielita simplesmente PODE!_

_Tema: Vaidade_

**O Demônio da Vaidade**

Tudo começou com um instante a mais na frente do espelho. Nada de mais, apenas dois ou três fios de cabelo fora do lugar. Um gesto a toa, feito por milhões e milhões de pessoas diariamente pelo mundo afora.

Mas não por ela.

Ela havia renegado os vestidos espalhafatosos e a vida luxuosa há anos. Agora, ela levava uma vida quase monástica, sem mais as afetações que a havia caracterizado tanto no passado.

Por que tanta inquietação por causa de um único gesto?

Instintivamente, lembrou-se do Santo de Peixes, que havia sido a personificação de toda a vaidade na Terra. Afinal, já fazia quase quarenta anos que ele havia morrido. E ela sequer havia conversado com ele, apenas visto por alguns instantes o corpo coberto por rosas na décima segunda casa.

Lembrar dele só por causa de um movimento tão comum?

Saori Kido deixou de lado essa divagação e saiu do banheiro onde havia acabado de tomar banho. Ela já trajava um de seus característicos vestidos brancos, o mais simples possível. Sem adornos e sem maquiagem.

Apenas alguns fios de cabelo mais arrumados.

Cinco dias depois, ela passou a usar um outro shampoo.

Mais uma semana se passou, e surgiram os doces aromas de perfumes.

Não demorou muito até começarem as esfoliações e as idas ao salão de beleza.

Ela estava cometendo algum crime? Não, é claro que não. Ela apenas queria tomar alguns cuidados consigo mesma, afinal ela não era mais jovem. Já estava quase com sessenta anos, imagine!

Então porque todos olhavam para ela com estranheza?

Os cavaleiros continuavam olhando-a com certa reserva e incompreensão. Mesmo o novo Cavaleiro de Peixes franzia ligeiramente a testa, ele, que devia entendê-la mais do que todos.

Ah, mas o que estava pensando... Ele não era Afrodite. Zeus, é claro que não. Ele usava a água como arma, não as rosas características. E não era nem de longe tão vaidoso ou belo quanto Afrodite.

Mas por que a lembrança do antigo Cavaleiro de Peixes não lhe saia da cabeça?

Talvez os cavaleiros estivessem certos em estranhar as novas condutas – pensou Saori, enquanto olhava sua face num espelho de mão, encontrado entre os pertences de Saga há muitos anos. Talvez ela realmente estivesse esquecendo do que era importante.

A deusa Athena. Sim, a deusa que representava tudo o que havia de melhor na Terra: o amor, a justiça, a piedade, a esperança.

Onde essa vaidade poderia se encaixar nisso tudo?

Mas ela também era humana. A vaidade mortal estava combatendo a virtude divina. Ela devia deixar que o tempo encarquilhasse o seu corpo para torná-la fraca e menos digna de admiração? Ou devia envelhecer aceitando o curso da vida dos mortais, com orgulho e superioridade dignos apenas dos deuses?

_Seja um ou outro,..._

_... o caminho que escolheres levará ao pecado. _

_Todas as respostas são encontradas na casa de Afrodite. _

Não era digno de uma deusa sair de seus aposentos sagrados, usar de seu cosmo poderoso para evitar seus guardas e esgueirar-se no meio da noite para invadir a casa de um de seus guardiões de ouro. Mas ela precisava de respostas.

Ela lembrava dos boatos durante o tempo em que Saga usurpou o posto de Mestre do Santuário que corriam sobre o antigo guerreiro de Peixes. Teria ele sido um devasso total e completo? Ou apenas um homem vaidoso? A inscrição encontrada no espelho não era clara, mas dava margem para várias interpretações.

Não mais existia um caminho de rosas, pois o cavaleiro de peixes não mais usava das flores como armas. Agora, apenas um trecho de escadas separava as casas dos doze santos do grande templo de Athena. Ela desceu rapidamente, pois não queria ser vista ou percebida.

O que é a casa de Afrodite?

Ela sabia que Alexis, o novo cavaleiro de peixes estaria treinando seus discípulos longe dali, era a oportunidade perfeita de procurar por respostas sem dar longas e complexas explicações. Mas mesmo assim não tinha tempo de sobra para perder. A rotina do santuário começava logo cedo, e o amanhecer não tardava.

Entrou lépida e começou a procurar... O que procurava?

Ela olhou-se novamente no espelho de mão. A face um pouco enrugada, um pouco mais larga do que a lembrança de anos atrás. Era a verdade, estava envelhecendo.

Olhou para cima e viu uma inscrição no teto da casa de peixes. Estava desgastada pelo tempo, mas ainda assim legível, pois havia sido gravada com força nas pedras. Era uma frase grafada em torno de um pequeno orifício no teto, que deixava ao minúsculo filete de luz tocar o vestido da deusa.

_Cave Cave Deus Videt._

Cuidado, cuidado. Deus o observa.

Saori teve um súbito temor ao ler a frase e interpretá-la. Sem perceber, deu um passo para trás e a luz tocou a superfície do espelho. A luz da lua foi refletida pelo espelho e iluminou toda a casa de peixes.

E o demônio que segura o espelho da vaidade surgiu na frente da deusa.

Saori Kido abriu os olhos com temor. A manhã já começava. E talvez o monstro ainda estivesse lá.

Talvez ela fosse o monstro.

Havia sido o Fênix quem comentara que Afrodite, embora sendo o mais belo de todos os cavaleiros de Athena, possuía o coração mais sórdido e corrompido.

Talvez o mesmo demônio

... que estava oculto sob a face de Afrodite...

... agora estivesse escondido sobre sua face.

* * *

_Outra fic sofrida pra sair. Credo, esses dramas tão enchendo meu saco, vou voltar pro Non-Sense.Quando comecei a escrever, tava pensando em fazer um homúnculo Mary Sue, pros outros homúnculos de FMA ownarem ela e a cabeça da mesma acabar explodindo, daí chegava a Dante e falava: "De volta a prancheta..."_

_Mas depois ruminei um pouco, atendi alguns telefonemas de pessoas pentelhas e resolvi descontar minha ira na Saori, transformando ela em monstro. _

_Me baseei numa pintura pra descrever algumas coisas da fic aliás, quase toda a fic – spoilando e plagiando a tela. Ela se chama "Os sete pecados mortais e as quatro últimas coisas". Foi pintada por Hieronymus Bosch, em 1485. _

_E basicamente foi isso. _


End file.
